5 Dates To Christmas
by joywriter1980
Summary: Chakotay and Kathryn try to have a date
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all and everything is owned by Paramount / CBS.

A/N 1: Written for Ewige Studentin for the Secret Santa Exchange on VAMB in December 2008.

This was her request: _"I would like to get a FUNNY drabble/ficlet/story of any length, pairing, or rating."_

While this is not a 'knee – slapper' I hope I brought a smile to her face.

A/N 2: A big thank to Sira and Cori for their wonderful beta services. Any remaining mistakes are mine, mine, MINE!!! BUWHAHAHAHAHA *cough*

Another big thanks to Sira and Ria for hosting the Secret Santa! *hugs*

**Five Dates To Christmas**

Kathryn Janeway folded the last piece of clothing, and placed it in the open bag before her, before she zipped the pack closed and put it aside. She would pack the last toiletries in the morning, just before disembarking.

She then picked the empty coffee cup up that stood on her nightstand and made her way over to the replicator to get a refill. On her way, she ran her hands over the storage containers that were lined up in her living room already filled with her personal belongings. It had surprised her, that it had taken that long to pack them. She wouldn't have thought it possible to gather that many mementos on their journey, but obviously she had been wrong. Either that, or it seemed Voyager's captain was a real pack rat.

Kathryn came finally to a halt in front of her replicator, when her door chime rang

"Come!" she commanded, and turned to see who wanted to seek entrance. A smile showed on her lips when she saw the familiar form of her first officer, standing in the doorway.

_Or better yet, former first officer. I'll need some time to get used to that_, she thought wryly.

"Chakotay!" she exclaimed. "Just come in and make yourself comfortable. I'm sorry for the mess," she said, pointing to the storage containers. "They'll be transported tomorrow morning. I was just getting myself a fresh cup of coffee; can I get you some? Now, with all these rations, I can finally pay you back for all the rations I stole … uhm I meant you lent me."

Chakotay chuckled as he sat down on her couch.

"I'll take a herbal tea please, thank you. And my quarters are looking just the same. Isn't it amazing how much stuff we gathered over all these years? I never thought I'd need so many storage containers."

"I was thinking the same thing, actually, just before you came," Kathryn laughed. "I'm relieved though, that I'm not the only one," she continued as she placed a steaming mug in front of him.

With a soft sigh, she settled down next to him and turned slightly so she couldn't only watch him, but also the blue and green orb that shone just outside the view port.

"Even though I always thought I'd remembered Earth quite clearly, I'd forgotten how beautiful it is," Kathryn admitted.

"Yes, I know what you mean," Chakotay said, as the turned his head to take a look at the planet, too.

They sat in silence for a while, each sipping their beverage.

"So, do you already have any plans for your vacation?" Chakotay finally broke the silence.

"Not really. I'll meet my family again tomorrow. My mother organized "a little get – together" of the Janeway clan. But knowing her there'll probably be over fifty people," Kathryn chuckled. "And you? Anything planned?"

"Not for the next two weeks. I'll meet my sister after the New Year's celebrations. She would've liked to come, but she is giving birth soon, so she isn't in the condition to travel," Chakotay explained, while he took a sip of his tea.

"Sekaya is already in her ninth month? My, the time flies. I remember like it was yesterday that you burst into my Ready Room, bragging about that you'd be an uncle again soon!" she laughed at the memory.

"Yes, I remember," he chuckled too. "Well, I thought …. I mean, I wanted to ask you, if you'd like to go out with me, once you're settled," he fidgeted with the now empty cup in his hands.

"Is that an invitation to a date?" Kathryn teased him.

"Maybe," he smiled, letting his dimples show.

"I'd love to," she said and gave him one of her beautiful smiles.

"I'm happy you said yes. How about the day after tomorrow?" He suggested.

"Sounds good," Kathryn nodded.

"Good," he stood up. "I should leave now. We'll all have a busy day tomorrow.

"Yes," she too stood up and accompanied him to the door. "That we do."

"Good night, Kathryn. And welcome home," he said, as the doors swished open and he stepped into the empty corridor.

"Good night, Chakotay."


	2. Date 1

**Date one**

Kathryn fidgeted in front of her mirror, changing her earrings yet again.

"You look beautiful, Kathryn."

She turned to find her mother standing in the door way, leaning on the frame.

"You think so?" Kathryn asked and looked back so she could take a look at her backside in the big mirror. "I just couldn't decide on a dress and what do you think, should I put my hair up? I don't even know why I'm so nervous," she admitted. "He's been my best friend for almost seven years after all," Kathryn shrugged her shoulders.

Gretchen stepped forward and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"First, your hair looks just wonderful and second I think it's perfectly normal for you to be nervous, Kathryn," she said, looking into the mirror and into her daughter's eyes. "Now that you're home you want to try to explore the feelings you weren't able to act on in the Delta Quadrant. And you're not sure if this will work out. The next days and weeks will be very interesting for you, but also very satisfying; I'm sure. And now go; he's already waiting downstairs, looking as if he'd pee his pants if you don't show up soon."

***

"So where are we going?" Kathryn asked as they slowly made their way down the streets of San Francisco.

"There's a Bajoran restaurant down the street. I thought we'd go there," Chakotay suggested and pointed down the street where a small, cosy restaurant was to be seen.

They entered, and got a nice table in the back.

"So how was your family reunion yesterday?" Chakotay asked when they'd placed their order.

"Loud and lively," Kathryn laughed. "As I predicted it was really big. We were over twenty people, all cramped in Mom's house. We ate; we drank and talked a lot. But I didn't have the heart to tell Aunt Martha the truth about Shannon O'Donnell," she winked at him.

Two plates were soon placed in front of them and they eagerly began to eat.

"Any news from your sister yet?" Kathryn asked as she swallowed a piece of her Hasperat.

"Not yet," Chakotay shook his head. "Her due date is in a week, but she can't wait until the baby finally will be born … I'm sorry," Chakotay said as he had to cough. "And she says she feels like an over dimensional shuttle right now. She hasn't been able to see her feet for three months."

"I can just imagine," Kathryn laughed at that.

"And Jack, her husband, is a real bundle of nerves by now," Chakotay explained, while he pulled the first knob on his shirt open. "You'd think he should've learned by now. It's the third one," he told her.

"Are you okay?" Kathryn asked when he had to cough again.

"Yes; sure. Something must have gone down the throat wrong. I'm sorry," he explained.

"Are you sure? You're sweating and your breathing is erratic," Kathryn pointed out worriedly. She stood up when Chakotay had another coughing fit.

"It's nothing," he assured her, his breath coming in short gasps.

"No, Chakotay, something is wrong. Your forehead is sweaty. We're transporting you to Starfleet Medical now. That's an order!" Kathryn commanded.

"You can't order me around anymore," he gasped, just before the transporter beam engulfed him.

***

"Well, that sure was interesting," Chakotay chuckled as they made their way out of Starfleet Medical two hours later.

"If you think so. You gave me quite a scare here," Kathryn admitted, pressing her hand on her chest, just where her heart was. "My heart is still beating as if I've ran a marathon. And you really didn't know you're allergic to the Moba fruit?" She asked.

"I had no clue. I've never eaten it before. But, now I know and nothing will get me near any Moba fruit again. You know, I have to admit I was a little afraid when my eyes started to swell shut," he shuddered at the memory.

"Oh, my poor little warrior," Kathryn gently chided him.

They finally came to a halt in front of a transporter station.

"Well, it's getting late. I think we should call it a night," Kathryn sighed.

"Yes, I think we should," Chakotay admitted. "I'm sorry I screwed up our first date."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," she assured him. "Are you sure you can manage?"

"Yes, everything's fine now and Nurse Roberts gave me this hypospray to take before going to sleep," he said, holding up the medical instrument.

They both stood in silence for a while, unsure how to end the evening.

"Well, it's getting cold now," Kathryn finally said.

"Yes…uhm, Kathryn what about tomorrow? Do you want to try a second date?" Chakotay asked unsure.

"Of course, Chakotay, I'd love to," she readily agreed. "I'll call you tomorrow morning." Kathryn turned to him and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Chakotay."

"Good night, Kathryn."


	3. Date 2

**Date two**

As soon as Kathryn entered the fancy restaurant, a flood of voices washed over her. The restaurant was full of people, and almost every table was taken. She shrugged out of her coat as a waiter stepped up to her and offered to take it.

"Good evening, Madame, welcome to our house. Do you have a reservation?"

"I'm not sure. I have an appointment with someone. Mr. Chakotay," Kathryn informed him.

"I see. Mr. Chakotay is already waiting at the table. If you will follow me please," the waiter motioned her to come with him and showed her to a small table in the middle off the restaurant. He drew out a chair for her and waited until she'd sat down before he moved away to hang up her coat.

"My, this is a fancy place!" Kathryn pointed out, rolling her eyes, once they were alone. "I'm sorry, Chakotay, good evening."

"Good evening to you too, Kathryn," Chakotay said warmly. "Yes, I wasn't sure about this place either, but Harry recommended it. He said the Risotto is delicious. And I'm sure there's no Moba fruit here," he chuckled.

Kathryn laughed, too.

"Well, you definitely look better this evening," she admitted.

"So how has your day been?" Chakotay asked curious.

"Wonderful, thanks. Phoebe was at mom's place again with the kids," Kathryn told him just as the waiter arrived with two glasses of red wine.

"I ordered our wine already," Chakotay explained as the glasses were placed in front of them. "What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Uhm, I'm not sure. You mentioned the Risotto, why don't we order that?" Kathryn suggested.

"Good, I'm fine with that. We'll have the Mushroom Risotto then," he said turning to the waiter. When the waiter was gone, Chakotay picked up his glass with red wine.

"To this evening," he toasted.

"To this evening, may it be without allergic reactions," Kathryn echoed and both took a sip of their beverages.

Chakotay chuckled.

"I'll hear about that for a very long time, won't I?"

"You can bet on that," Kathryn gave him one of her throaty laughs. "Anyway where was I? Ah yes! Phoebe was there with the kids and we'd a wonderful afternoon. The kids were all crawling over me, totally unafraid. I mean, I know I'm their aunt, but they'd only just met me and…," Kathryn was cut off by a sound of glass breaking and shouting from a few tables behind them.

She turned around and saw a man making his way across the restaurant, pointing towards them.

"Uhm, Chakotay, is this man coming over to us? Do you know him?" Kathryn asked unsure.

"No, I've never seen him before," Chakotay explained to her just as the man came to a halt in front of their table.

"You!" The man screamed. "You're the one who's sleeping with my wife!"

"What!?" Chakotay and Kathryn both exclaimed at the same time.

"I saw you! The detective I hired showed me the holoimages!" The man screamed, oblivious to the audience that had gathered around him. Some waiters had arrived by now, trying to soothe him.

"Mister, please calm down, you must be confusing me with someone else," Chakotay too tried to calm him as he stood up and held up his hands in defence.

"But I remember you from the images!" The man screamed nonetheless. "You'll pay for this! Nobody sleeps with my wife, but me! Understood?"

"Yes, I understand, but as I said I don't…"

The fist came flying so fast Chakotay didn't even see it. It connected with his face, hard, snapping his head back. He fell across his chair, landing on his back.

Kathryn was at his side at once, cradling his head in her lap, while the restaurant's employees and some guests finally managed to hold the aggressive man back.

"Chakotay!" She exclaimed. "Oh my god, are you all right?"

"I'm not sure. Boy, does my head hurt and I think I bit my tongue," he groaned, pressing his hand to his face.

"Let me take a look, please," Kathryn demanded and tried to pry his hand off his face.

Chakotay hissed when fresh pain flooded his head.

"Oh yes, this looks pretty bad," she agreed.

The manager of the restaurant finally hurried over towards them.

"Mr. Chakotay we're so very sorry about this situation. The man has been taken into custody for now. On behalf of the 'Blue Moon' I apologize. Are you in need of a doctor?" The man asked, obviously pretty shaken from the whole incident.

"Yes, I think we should transport to Starfleet Medical," Chakotay admitted as he slowly sat up again, even though he had to admit he'd liked to rest his head in Kathryn's lap. Only seconds later the transporter beam engulfed them.

Once inside Starfleet Medical they were ushered into an empty examination room.

"That insane man," Chakotay grumbled. "I'm sorry, Kathryn."

"Hush," she soothed him. "This is absolutely not your fault. Maybe …," Kathryn was interrupted when the doors opened and the medical staff came in.

"Good evening, I'm Nurse Roberts. Now, let's see what we have here. Mr. Chakotay…," she trailed off and finally looked up from the padd she was holding. "Weren't you here just yesterday?" The dark skinned woman asked.

"Yes, we were," Kathryn affirmed. "My partner here had an allergic reaction to the Moba fruit yesterday. And today he was hit."

"Yes, I remember," Nurse Roberts nodded and stepped towards the bed. "That must have been a nasty blow, Mr. Chakotay," she pointed out as she examined the wound. She then picked up a dermal regenerator and ran it over his eye.

Chakotay wasn't able to suppress a sigh when he noticed the swelling and the pressure on his eye reduced at once.

Nurse Roberts pointed a beacon at his eyes to check their reaction.

"Have you experienced any trouble with your sight" She asked. "Anything double or shadows?"

"No, everything's clear," Chakotay confirmed.

"How many fingers do you see?" Roberts asked, holding up her hand.

"Four," he answered at once.

Roberts made a satisfied, humming sound, picked up a tricorder and ran it over his head.

"No concussion, good," she nodded and with that she closed the medical instrument again.

"I think we're finished here. But you should stay out of brawls in the future," she grinned. "May I ask what happened? You don't look like you're usually a part of brawls in your free time."

"We're in a restaurant when he got hit by a man who'd obviously confused him with someone else," Kathryn explained.

"This is the second date that has gone wrong," Chakotay chimed in, sighing.

"Well then have another one tomorrow!" Roberts exclaimed. "Don't let things like that discourage you. You're still young and how does the saying go 'Third time is a charm?'" she laughed and turned to leave the room.

When they were alone, Chakotay hopped from the biobed.

"What do you think Kathryn? Want to try a third time?" He smiled down at her.

"Of course I'd like to and I'm sure it'll be wonderful," she said as she smiled back at him.


	4. Date 3

**Date three**

Chakotay stood anxiously in the entrance hall of Gretchen Janeway's house.

"Don't be so nervous, Chakotay," Gretchen chuckled when she came up behind him. "You know the saying: 'Third time is a charm'."

"You know, just yesterday someone said that, too," Chakotay laughed.

"Must be a wise person then," Kathryn pointed out as she came down the stairs.

"Kathryn, you look beautiful again this evening," Chakotay complimented, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad either," she pointed out as she took his offered arm.

"Where are you going this time?" Gretchen wanted to know as she accompanied them to the door.

"We're going into town here in Bloomington. I thought I let him meet Luigi," Kathryn explained.

"Aah, have fun then and give my regards to Luigi," Gretchen said and winked before they vanished into the night.

***

Having known Kathryn Janeway since her teenage days, Luigi gave them both a warm welcome.

He showed them both to a table in front of a big window so that they were able to watch the people walking along the streets.

They'd only just settled down when a waiter appeared at their side.

"Good evening," a young Italian waiter greeted them. "Have you already decided?"

"I think I'll have an apple cider," Kathryn said. "What about you?" She asked, turning to Chakotay.

"I think I'll have the same. What do you think about a soup before the main course?" He asked.

"I think that would be wonderful," Kathryn agreed. "How about plain tomato soup?"

"Sounds good," Chakotay nodded and turned to the waiter again. "Tomato soup it is and I think Pizzocheri for the main course?" He looked at Kathryn. At her nod, he gave the menu back to the waiter. "Pizzocheri please."

"Coming right up," the waiter nodded and made his way over to the kitchen.

"So how has your day been?" Kathryn asked. "Your eye looks really good. There's nothing left from the bruise."

"Yes, everything's fine," he confirmed and touched the area around his eye.

"And I met Tom and B'Elanna today," he continued. "And of course Miral! Can you imagine; she's already grown since we last saw her! I couldn't believe it. All three are still at Admiral Paris' house and are being spoiled to death. Tom and B'Elanna looking for a new home, but they want to stay near Tom's parents.

"I met Owen at Starfleet Headquarters, today. And you should've seen how he bragged about his granddaughter. He showed us holoimages whether we wanted to see them or not," Kathryn laughed.

Just then the young waiter showed up, serving the tomato soup in front of her. Whether it was just bad luck or inadvertence, they never found out. But when he turned to Chakotay the poor boy slipped and the bowl with the burning hot soup slipped out of his hands, right into Chakotay's lap.

Chakotay sprang up, howling in shock and pain as the hot soup burned his groin.

"Sprits, couldn't you take better care?" He yelled at the poor boy, who looked just as miserable as Chakotay felt.

"I'm sorry, Sir," the waiter stammered, starting to dab on Chakotay's pants with a tissue.

"Don't touch me!" Chakotay yelled again and the boy sprang away.

Kathryn ran to Chakotay's side, touching his shoulder. "I think we should…"

"To Starfleet Medical; I know," Chakotay ended the sentence with clenched teeth as she tapped her combadge and the transporter beam soon engulfed him, again.

After materializing, Kathryn helped him onto the empty biobed.

"Oh my," Chakotay groaned. "I don't believe how much this hurts. This stupid boy."

"Hush, Chakotay; he surely didn't do it intentionally," Kathryn tried to soothe him as the doors opened and Nurse Roberts entered yet again.

"Good evening…," the words died on her lips. "I don't believe it."

"I don't believe it either," Chakotay grumbled.

"What happened now?" Roberts asked incredulously, grabbing the padd at the end of the biobed. "You burned your…?" She didn't bring the sentence to an end. "But how?" She shook her head.

"A waiter spilled hot soup," Chakotay groaned. "Please could you hurry up? This really hurts."

"Uhm, yes of course. But we'll have to take off your pants," Roberts explained.

"I think I should wait outside then," Kathryn chimed in and was already out of the door, before Roberts or Chakotay could even react.

Roberts helped Chakotay carefully out of his pants and ran a dermal regenerator over the wounded flesh. Awkward silence filled the room, and Chakotay looked everywhere but the nurse as she concentrated on doing her work.

"There you go," she finally said, placing the medical instrument on a tray beside the biobed. "The area will be a little sore and red for the next twelve hours and you should refrain from … uhm …sexual activities for the same amount of time," she instructed, typing the report in her Padd.

"We don't…," Chakotay interrupted himself. "Uhm…yes, I understand." _I want to die_, he thought. "Thank you," he said aloud instead and turned to the doors.

As Chakotay stepped out into the hallway, he found Kathryn sitting in a chair, waiting for him.

"Hi," he said lamely as he sat down beside her.

"Hi," she greeted back, then she suddenly leaned forward and hid her face in her hands.

"Kathryn, are you all right?" Chakotay asked worried as he saw that her shoulders started to shake.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I'm…," startled he broke off the sentence, when she suddenly flung herself at him, laughing hysterically.

"He burned," she gasped. "He burned your best friend," she shrieked out, barely able to contain herself.

"Yes, I noticed that," he said chuckling, patting her shoulders. "And you're creating quite a scene," Chakotay pointed out as Kathryn's laughing fit already attracted the stares from some people.

"I'm sorry," Kathryn sat up again and wiped tears out of her eyes. "Oh does my side hurt," she chuckled."

"Well, I'm glad I could make you laugh," Chakotay said as he had to suppress a laugh. "And what are we doing tomorrow evening?"


	5. Date 4

**Date four**

Kathryn firmly pulled her coat around her, trying to shut out the cold that surrounded them.

Snow had fallen the night before, and the fields around them were all covered in white.

"I can't believe it's Christmas tomorrow, that yet another year has gone by," she sighed, her breath condensing in the icy air.

"Yes, it seems the time goes by faster and faster the older you get," he agreed, stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his coat. "But you have to agree it was a busy year, you know, with having to fight evil aliens, staying alive, coming home and all," he grinned.

Instead of answering she just poked him in the side.

They were again on their way from Gretchen's house to the local transporter station, but they still had to agree on a location.

"So, any special place you want to go, Kathryn?" Chakotay asked.

"Well, we still have the credit notes from the "Blue Moon" and "Luigi's" she suggested with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I doubt I'll go anywhere near either place anytime soon," he chuckled.

"You know, Luigi called this morning and asked how you were. He's really sorry about what happened."

"I know it was just bad luck and I'm not really angry. What do you think about going to Paris and we'll look for a restaurant there," he suggested. "Kathryn?" He turned as he realized that she'd fallen back a few steps. A snowball hit him squarely in the face as he faced her.

"What?" Chakotay spluttered, spitting snow out of his mouth. "You!" He yelled, grabbing a handful of the cold element and flinging it at her.

Giggling, Kathryn sidestepped his attack, while she threw a perfectly formed snowball in his direction.

"This is not fair!" He called; frantically flinging handful after handful of snow in her direction. "I grew up on a hot planet. I don't know much about snow fights!"

"You know me; I use every tactical advantage I can get!" Kathryn laughed back at him, as she tried to avoid his attacks.

Seeing that he had no chance, he quit flinging snow at Kathryn and launched himself at her. He tackled her to the ground, and with one hand he pinned both of her arms above her head.

"No," she begged. "You don't want to do this. Please, Chakotay," she squeaked as he busily shovelled snow in her face. "Please stop," she spluttered as some snow landed in her mouth.

"Do you give in?" Chakotay asked; his hand full of snow hovered over her.

"Yes," she said out of breath. "You're the master of all snow fights. I'm not worthy.

"Good," he said satisfied, dumping the snow next to her. "I may let you live then."

He let go of her and stood up, beating the snow from his clothes.

Chakotay should've known better, firstly because he was a Starfleet Officer and an excellent tactician, but also because he'd served with Kathryn Janeway for seven years: however still for reasons he couldn't understand, he turned his back to her, and again a snowball connected with his body.

Chakotay stood perfectly still for two seconds. Then, with a low growl he turned back to Kathryn and saw that she'd clasped her hands over her mouth, her eyes dancing with joy. Suddenly he made another launch at her and she ran away, shrieking with laughter. He chased her across the field for a while, both of them laughing and screaming with joy.

Later Chakotay wasn't sure if he'd tripped over something, or just twisted his ankle, but the next thing he knew, he lay face down in the snow.

"Kathryn," he croaked out.

"What? Tired already?" She shouted, panting from the exercise.

"Kathryn, I think I need your help," Chakotay said calmly as he slowly sat up again, grimacing when pain shot through his leg.

"Oh no, Chakotay; I won't fall for that," she laughed. "Come on, we're not finished yet."

"Kathryn, I think I broke my ankle."


	6. Date 5

**Date five**

The next morning, Chakotay woke up late. Slowly rolling out of the bed, he carefully stood on his formally injured ankle, relieved that he only felt a light pressure now and not the sharp pain from yesterday evening.

Kathryn and he had parted ways again shortly after they'd exited Starfleet Medical, the joyful mood broken.

Even though she'd pressed a soft kiss on his lips at saying goodbye, she'd been very quiet and deep in thought, and for the first time no one had suggested a new date.

Sighing, he made his way over to the shower. While the water rattled down his back, he thought about what to do next. Her reserved behaviour gave him the impression that Kathryn didn't want another date, at least not very soon. Well, with the holidays now he was sure she wouldn't have much time anyway since she probably would celebrate with her family. Still he decided to call her, he could always pretend to just want to wish her a Merry Christmas. Chakotay shut the water off, and quickly put on some clothes. , Then he sat down in front of his comm. terminal. It only took a few seconds until he saw the smiling face of Gretchen Janeway.

"Chakotay!" She greeted cheerfully. "Merry Christmas; how are you today?"

"Merry Christmas to you, too. And I'm a lot better this morning. Is Kathryn there, too?" He asked.

Gretchen paused for a moment and for him it seemed as if she didn't focus on the screen for a while.

"Actually no, Chakotay, I'm sorry. She'd left very early this morning and didn't tell me where she went," she shrugged.

"I see," Chakotay felt disappointment grab his heart. Did Kathryn just let her mother deny her? "Well maybe you could tell her I called and I would love to hear back from her."

"Of course, Chakotay," Gretchen nodded. With a final nod, Chakotay ended the transmission.

Eight hours later, Chakotay paced his tiny apartment. Kathryn hadn't called back. He knew he couldn't call again without seeming suspicious and she was probably just busy with her family, which was understandable.

Chakotay finally concluded to settle down with a good book and wrapped a blanket around him. He'd only read two pages when his comm. unit emitted a beeping sound. Chakotay sprang up and almost tripped again as his legs tangled in the blanket. Within seconds though, he was in front of the terminal, but as he sat down he saw that it was not Kathryn trying to call him, but someone from Starfleet Medical. Anxiously he took the call. The worried face of Nurse Roberts came into view.

"Mr. Chakotay?"

"Nurse Roberts! Did something happen?"

"You should come here, Kathryn wants to see you."

Chakotay's footsteps echoed through the empty corridors at Starfleet Medical. Pictures of Kathryn, her body broken and battered, sprang into his mind. He'd hoped that with their arrival on Earth, scenarios like that would finally come to an end.

After another corner he spotted Nurse Roberts and jogged over towards her.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" Chakotay asked anxiously.

"Please, calm down, everything is all right. Follow me; Kathryn is just here in this room," Roberts tried to soothe him and motioned him to follow.

Chakotay almost knocked Roberts over as he burst into the examination room. But instead of seeing an injured Kathryn on the biobed, he saw her kneeling on the floor, a blanket spread out before her. Next to her was a basket, from which she started to pull out various items and food.

"Ah, finally, there you are," she said as she pulled a bottle of champagne and two glasses out of the basket. "Would you please light the candles?" Kathryn asked.

"Kathryn? What's going on?" He asked astonished. "Nurse Roberts said something happened and I should come here,"

"No, she didn't say something happened; she just said I wanted to see you. I know, I stood behind the terminal when she made the call," Kathryn grinned widely. "And now stop looking like a moron and sit down. I'll explain," she assured him as she finally managed to pull the cork out of the bottle.

Chakotay slowly sat down, lit the candles as ordered and looked at all the food she'd brought. He saw grapes, various pieces of cheese, bread, tomatoes, plum pudding and various other items.

"Kathryn…"

"Hush," she held up her hand and put the champagne aside. "I promised you I explain. You know yesterday, when we said goodbye I went back here and talked to Nurse Roberts. Since we ended up here every night I thought we could just skip the chaos and drama before and just meet here, so we could at least have one nice and quiet evening. And Nurse Roberts was nice enough to help me a little bit with the scheme. I'm not sure if she really wanted to be helpful or if it was just pity on her part though," she chuckled.

Chakotay sat in shocked silence for a minute, before he let out a loud laugh.

"Woman, you're nuts, do you know that? But don't you dare to change because I love you just the way you are," be blurted out before he realized what he'd just said.

But Kathryn just smiled, leaned forward on her hands and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled back though before he had the chance to deepen it.

"I love you, too," she admitted. "And we've actually dated for almost seven years now. We know who we are and we know each other's good sides and bad sides. I want to be with you, I want to live with you and tomorrow, if you agree, you'll meet the rest of the Janeway gang. Are you ready for that?" Kathryn asked challenging.

"Always," Chakotay assured her. "Well at least about the loving and living together part. I have to admit, the Janeway gang scares me a little," he confessed, grinning widely.

"Oh, you'll like them," Kathryn explained, her lips again hovered close to his. "They're a lot like me."

"Well, that's something that scares me a lot," he teased, closing the remaining distance between them to finally meet her in a long overdue kiss.

They drew apart again after some time, their breathing ragged.

"Merry Christmas, Chakotay."

"Merry Christmas, Kathryn."

~~end~~

A/N 3: And in the sequel Chakotay will end up in Starfleet Medical with a sprained penis ;=P

2008-12-31


End file.
